


The little fishy (A mermaid Ereri AU)

by MattyPatCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Courting Rituals, Cute Ereri One shot, Cute One Shot, Dominance, Fantasy, Foreplay, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mermaids, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mostly Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Omega Eren, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Researcher Erwin, Researcher Hange, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, alternative universe, but like the smallest bit of angst, courting, ereri one shot, mermaid eren, mermaid levi, merman eren, merman levi, mild violence, not smut, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyPatCat/pseuds/MattyPatCat
Summary: Eren is a young tropical mer that got lost from his pod. Levi is a deep sea mer that smells Eren and believes him to be his next meal until he comes face to face with the young creature and desides that he wishes to mate. Levi being Levi doesn't have the best approach at first but soon he is about to win him over.(No actual smut, just fluffy courting. MILD violence of the bat because Levi doesn't know what he is doing but he doesn't hurt Eren)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 362





	The little fishy (A mermaid Ereri AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. My name is Matt and this is my first time posting here. I hope you like it!

Hange squealed in delight at the captain of a large research ship as they turned into a large bay. Hange and her crew of scientists were out to study and film mers mating in the wild. It would be one of the first documented matings of mers. The crazy haired women continued to drone on about how thrilled she was going to see it all up close. Some of the other scientists tried to calm her down, saying they might not even come across one of these elusive creatures. After an hour they turned on their sonor machines. They just updated their machines so that the sound waves can reach up to forty miles deep and it has a ten mile radius. 

After a few minutes a small green dot started blinking on the screen. It was way too fast to be a fish but it wasn’t as large as a shark or whale. Hange screamed, “Follow that mer!” In a way-to exaggerated voice. The ship turned at a sharp sixty degree angle and followed the fast moving dot. Hange made the executive decision to dock. Hange and a small crew gathered up the essential supplies, letting out hide in the long grass. They all got down on their stomachs so they were invisible in the swampy grass plane. 

“Hange I don’t think it's here. It could be a seal or a dolphin this is ridiculous! We’re laying in mud.” Erwin complained his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed in discontent. The marine biologist knew differently, she knew it was a mer. The distasteful stains were well worth it once a small tropic mer popped up, pulling himself up onto a large rock. 

“I told you it was one!” Hange whisper yelled, peering through the grass. Erwin rolled his eyes looking at the young mer. It was one of the youngest they’ve seen in a long time, maybe sixteen at most. He turned around looking around emitting a squeaking noise, looking for his pod. He had a small trail of blood dripping from his side, most likely getting nipped by a snapper fish of some sorts but it was nothing that wouldn’t heal on its one giving a few days, it was the human equivalent to some scraped knees. 

Tropic mers were the most common in mythology. They were very beautiful and very social in their pods. This tropic mer had all the markings and decorative fins, meant to draw the attention of mates. His arms were connected to his waist by translucent blue webbing. His tail which started at his hip was an art like display of blue and green ombre scales. The tip of his fins were a gorgeous clear blue. His ears were inhuman and much more fish like. They were pointed in four points, like a Betta fish’s fins. His tanned skin was marked in aqua patterns on his temples, jaw and collar bones. 

The mer was clearly a mermaid despite being a man, meaning he would get pregnant with eggs if he were to be mated. It must have been the little mers first mating season because he was so young. Soon there was movement in the water circling the small mermaid. It must be a predator or a mate. The poor little mer had no clue what was going to happen to him as he leaned over his rock to look in the water. The water stilled for a few seconds before a deep sea merman jumped up, his eight sharp fang gripping the younger's neck, ripping him from safety. A loud cry slipped from the mermaids lips as his gills were assaulted and he was dragged under the water's surface. 

Deepsea mers rarely came to the surface due to their extremely aggressive nature. They would only come if they smelt blood. The deepsea must have smelt the small scrape on the mermaids side and expected an easy meal. But instead of being greeted by an injured sea or fish he found the welcoming sight of an unmated young mermaid alone, away from his pod. This was a rarity and most mermen would never even get the chance to see a tropic mer alone. 

The mermaid let out little squeaks warning others nearby of danger as he was dragged deeper into the salty waters. He swatted and kicked his tail against the mermen desperate to get away. Soon he was pinned to a rock, the mermans hands latched onto this thin waist. The mermans talons instinctively sunk into the thing thrashing under him. The little mer cried and shake in the unknown predators grasp. 

There was splashing a few hundred feet away and the mermen could hear it was another alpha merman, from the growls that emitted from his rival's chest. The other alpha pulled his attention away from his precious mate, finding it more important to fight off any other men that wanted to touch what he has claimed as him. He unclenched his jaws from the younger's neck and swam over to fight off the other alpha. 

Taking his chance, the mermaid swam up quickly back onto the rock, scrambling for safety. He cried and yelped out noises similar to a baby seal. His green eyes filled with tears curling up into himself, frightened that another mer had ‘attacked’ him. His gills flared in and out as he tried calming his hysterics. 

“I’m naming that one Eren.” Hange giggled snapping pictures of the young mermaid. Eren looked around five foot eight, his tail making up at least half of his length.  
“You shouldn’t name it Hange. What is the mating goes wrong and it gets hurt? Then you’ll blubber for months.” Erwin said eyes still locked in on the creature. Hange just shook her head having faith that it would go well. 

Later on the deep sea merman came back, properly scaring off the other alpha. The alpha, who Hange soon named Levi looked at Eren baring his teeth to see if he would submit. Eren curled further away from the ledge just out of reach, knowing the merman was from deeper waters and wouldn’t dare come into the sunlight. 

There were drastic differences in the two bodies. Levi’s tail was covered in black and navy blue scales that matched his jet black hair. The tail ended higher up than Erens, ending right under his navel. Black rib like bones hugged his muscular torso. Those bones a necessity in the deep waters, a precautionary evolutionary creation to help protect their organs and inner rid cage in fights. He was covered in battle scars. Unlike the mermaid’s, his gills were thick and very noticeable, Black flesh could be seen every time he exhaled. His ears were pointed and sharp like an elf's. He had syringe like spines running up his back, along his spine. He looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties. His grey eyes fell to the mermaid wanting his young mate to come down. 

Hange suspected that this was Levi’s first mating season do to the fact that deepsea mers rarely see omegas and judging my Levi’s actions earlier, he had no clue how to get a mate. Eren leaned in an inch and hissed at the stranger trying to be fierce to make the man go away. They stayed like that for a while before Levi’s instincts kicked in. The alpha dipped back into the water swimming down easily snatching fish and seaweed from his little mate. intact to provide was strong. Once he collected a satisfactory amount he swam back to Eren, powerful tail pumping, surging him forward. 

Breaching the surface once again he spit out the three small fish in his mouth putting a few handfuls of sea grass next to it. He moved a bit back to see if his mate would eat the food. Eren whimpered, wanting his pod back, his instincts were not clicking in. He leaned down eyes still glued on Levi and munched on the small silver fishy. He ate the rest quickly and was now lying on his back, closer to the edge than before. Levi reached up running his hand over Eren warm side. The mermaid chirped in surprise not sure if he likes it. He was starting to want to be near the man but parts of his brain told him to get away. Levi’s talented hand still rested on the rock, no longer doubting if he should touch the mer. 

Levi made a bark noise to get Eren attention. Eren looked over the the alpha mer watching intently. Levi flipped backward and swim in tight circles trying to mimic tropical mermaids playing, wanting to get the younger into the water with him.

Eren smiled and flapped his tail to show how happy he was but didn't get into the water. Soon the sun was setting and the dark was taking over.  
“Hange, we’ll set up a come back in the morning. It’s getting dark.” The biologist agreed and they set up the tripod camera and left the grassy swamp. Eren whimpered needing to get wet. He was still afraid of the water so he stayed put. Levi noticed and he splashed his young mate. He was thrusting his tail out of the water before slamming it back in, sending a wave of salty water crashing over Eren. Levi started after his mate was soaked and chirping in delight. 

As the night set in Eren became exhausted, his eyelids were too heavy. Eren curled up and fell asleep on top of the rock. Levi watched his mate all night long making sure nothing got to him. 

The morning came lighting up Eren's beautiful face. Levi waited patiently as Eren opened his green eyes. Levi made a purring noise trying desperately to get the younger into the water. Eren stretched making chirps to let the man know he sees him. Eren after a few minutes scouting to the edge. Levi hopped up neck to him, putting his gills to Eren’s nose. Once he breathed in his mate's scent his instincts took over. He slipped into the water next to the merman, swimming to the bottom, resting on pure white sand. They copulated and eggs. 

The End.


End file.
